The Pain Inside
by DeathsShadow000
Summary: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: This fic has been put on hold so I can finish some of my other ones and develope a plot worthy of such a fine character as Rogue.
1. na

The Pain Inside written by DeathsShadow000  
  
Ch. 1  
  
From childhood's hour I have not been  
  
As others were;  
  
I have not seen  
  
As others saw;  
  
I could not bring  
  
My passions from a common spring.  
  
From the same source I have not taken  
  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
  
From every depth of good and ill  
  
The mystery which binds me still:  
  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
  
From the sun that round me rolled  
  
In it's autumn tint of gold,  
  
From the lighting in the sky  
  
As it passed me flying by,  
  
From the thunder and the storm,  
  
And the cloud that took the form  
  
(when the rest of Heaven was blue)  
  
Of a demon in my view. -Edgar Allan Poe -Alone  
  
Rogue closed the book and stood up. She knelt down by her bed and lifted the mattress, sliding the book under it. She had many books hidden here. Some were on poetry, others were famous sayings, while the rest were lyrics to songs that had a personal meaning to her. She put the mattress back down and turned off the light, leaving the room in complete except for the faint light creeping through under the balcony doors. Rogue stood up and headed for the balcony. The doors to the balcony were illuminated by the starry sky, giving it a mythical look. She opened the doors and watched the wind play with the sheer white curtains. To anyone else it would just seem natural, like there wasn't anything special to it but to her it was more. It was like the wind and the curtain were dancing. She stood and watched the curtains and the wind before she herself went out onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing, closing her eyes, letting the wind dance with her hair and caress her face. Rogue opened her eyes at the thought, looking up into the starry sky.  
  
'Ah don' remember what it feels like.. To have some one touch my face, to touch my hand.'  
  
Tears started to gather in her eyes but she didn't cry; she wouldn't let herself cry. She ran a hand through her hair, looking at her hand as she put it back down on the balcony railing. She didn't take her eyes off the deadly appendage.  
  
'Alone,' she gave a small laugh, 'Ah've been alone since the day Ah discovered my powers. Ah was only six when they came and took me away, that was when..' Her thoughts were cut off as pain seared its way through her body and into her mind. Rogue dropped to her knees clutching her head in both hands. She clutched her head tighter as another wave of pain went through her body and into her mind where it was multiplied. She tucked her head into her lap and fell over onto the balcony floor. Rogue squeezed her body into a tiny ball as wave after wave of pain washed through her body and again into her mind. Each time it hurt more and more  
  
'Stop, stop. Make it stop!' Her mind screamed.  
  
Blood started to drip from her nose and mouth. She lay there in pain and bleeding for what seemed to her to be hours but in reality it had only been forty-five minutes. Rogue just lay there, breathing heavily and clutching her head, as the pain receded. After fifteen minutes had passed she slowly got up, using the balcony railing for support. Her muscles were tense and blood covered the front of her shirt.  
  
'Great, now Ah'm gonna have to burn this before anyone see's it.'  
  
Rogue then looked down at the puddle of blood that was covering the balcony floor. Using a trick she learned from Scott, she obliterated the blood with her heated gaze. Making sure there was no more blood left and that the balcony floor was still intact, she walked back into her room, closing the doors behind her. Then she went to her dresser and retrieved some clothes. On her way to the bathroom Jean sent her a telepathic message, 'Rogue, it's time for dinner and everyone's waiting.'  
  
'All right. Ah'll be down in a minute. Ah just gotta change'  
  
Rogue felt Jean leave her mind so she continued on her way to the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing all black. The black pants she wore fit her legs like a second skin & they went over her black army boots, the shirt she wore was a black long-sleeved turtleneck sweatshirt that exposed an inch of her stomach. Rogue also wore a small silver necklace. On the necklace was a small onyx stone cut into the shape of a diamond. In the center of the stone was a small diamond itself. She gently touched the small piece of jewelry before putting it beneath her shirt.  
  
On her way out she looked in the mirror to make sure her goth makeup was still in place. Looking at her you wouldn't believe who or what she was, or what she could do. That's exactly how she wanted it.  
  
Rogue walked to the door and went out, closing it behind her. 'Time to face the masses.'  
  
Back in the room the balcony doors opened mysteriously. The curtains and the wind dancing together underneath the starlit sky, caressing one another like only a human touch could. 


	2. NA

The Pain Inside  
  
Ch.2  
  
Rogue was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock going off. She was tired and worn down by another sleepless night. She picked up the alarm clock and threw it across the room where it mashed into a million pieces. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed (all black of course). She made her way down stairs slowly, trying to avoid all the kids that were running around.  
  
'Damn kids. Don't they know that they aren't suppose to be this energetic in the mornin'?'  
  
She ducked and dodged her way through the morning rush. When she reached the kitchen she was almost run over by Evan, who was skate boarding around in the kitchen.  
  
"Damn it Evan watch it!"  
  
" Sorry Rogue I didn't see you there."  
  
"Just get outta my way."  
  
She shoved her way past Evan. When she reached the kitchen table she grabbed an apple and walked out the door.  
  
"Like, Rogue is such a bitch! I mean, Evan didn't mean to run into her. So, like, what's her problem?"  
  
"Let it go Kitty. She's not worth it. She's been around the Brother Hood too long."  
  
Kitty looked at their leader and then looked at the door Rogue had just left through. Kitty hadn't known Rogue too long but she had known her long enough to assume that Rogue was definitely a bitch. A cold, heartless, unfeeling bitch. Every time Kitty looked into her eyes it was like there was nothing there. Just an empty emotionless pit.  
  
Rogue had been standing right outside the kitchen door. She had heard every word that was said. She knew she was emotionless but why was it that there was a twinge in her heart? Why did every ill word said feel like a pin prick in her heart.  
  
'Damn it! Just forget about it.'  
  
Rogue threw her apple into the bushes and headed towards the garage. There she hopped onto a black motorcycle that had been given to her when she had first arrived. They said it was a "gift" for her arrival at the institute.  
  
'Yeah right, more like a bribe.'  
  
She hopped onto the bike and kick started it. She loved the way the bike rumbled, loved the power, loved the fact that she could control that power. Rogue pulled out of the garage and sped off down the drive and through the gates.  
  
Rogue had reached school in record time and before she knew it, it was already time for lunch. As usual she sat by herself, underneath a tree, munching on an apple. She observed the two known mutant groups of the school. The first was the Brother Hood the second group was the X-Men. The groups were so very different and yet they weren't. They were different because of their social status and their attitude. The X-Men cared about each other and even people they didn't know where as the Brother hood cared about each other and no one else. They were alike because they were all mutants trying to make it through life, trying to hide their gift or defect. Whichever way you want to look at it, it messed up your life if anyone ever found out.  
  
Rogue looked at the X-Men, five in all. She analyzed the first person she came too, Kitty Pryde. Brown hair that was forever in a ponytail, a valley girl with the power to phase through objects. The second was a red haired demon, or at least that's what Rogue thought. 'Her name's Jean Grey, a major prep with the telekinetic powers. The third was a boy named Evan, a nephew to Ororo Monroe, beach blonde hair, a major skater and he had the power of 'body spikes' you could say. The fourth member was Scott Summers, a major prep and a major prick, arrogant would be his middle name, he has a thing for Jean and his power would be concussion blasts. The last member of the team is a young blue elf. His name is Kurt Wagner, right now he looks like a regular teenager but without the image inducer he would look like a fuzzy blue elf, his power is teleportation. He reminds me a lot of my old team leader... Mystique. Ah feel sorry for him. He's not a bad guy an' Ah know what it's like t' know that people are scared of you. Ah guess every mutant does but..for some strange reason, Ah'm drawn to him.'  
  
'They all have a certain attitude that they project, sometimes it's real and at other times it's just for show. Ah should know, Ah have every single one of their powers right down to Ororo an' Logan. Ah have their memories too an' Ah wish Ah didn't. Ah have so many other people in my mind Ah'm not sure if it's mine any more. They're all fake. They said that they would understand. Yeah right!'  
  
'The Brother Hood is a different story. They care about each other but they won't let the other's know it. It's funny, since Ah left they gained two new members. Wanda and Tabitha a.k.a The Scarlet Witch and Boom Boom and their names are perfect for the both of 'em. Ah don't know much about them. Ah've only gotten into a couple of fights with them but I know that they're extremely moody. Pietro Maximoff is Wanda's brother and they're the spawn of Magneto. His power is super human speed and he's an arrogant, obnoxious, annoying, playboy but he's a pretty good guy if you stay around long enough to get to know him. Fred Dukes a.k.a. The Blob, is a heavyset guy with the power of superhuman strength and near invincibility. He's a kind-hearted guy but he doesn't show it. The next member of the Brother Hood is Todd Tolenski a.k.a. Toad. You can guess from the name what his powers are. He's the little guy of the group but his attitude makes up for his size. The last member and leader of the team is Lance Alvers a.k.a. Avalanche. He's kinda like me though he doesn't do the whole "rogue" thing. His power is the ability to create earth tremors.'  
  
'People say that we're the bad teenagers just because of the way we act, look, think, etc. In reality they're the ones that made us this way. They judged us before they knew us. That's why when anythin' goes wrong they look straight to the Brother Hood. People don't understand, they don't want to. It's like Professor Xavier, he tries to understand but it's beyond his comprehension he hasn't seen exactly how cruel people, the world itself can be. how cruel they are. Ah..' Rogue's thoughts were cut off as a shadow fell across her.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what we have here! It's the traitor. So, how you doing 'friend'?" Pietro asked maliciously as he reached down and picked Rogue up by the collar, "Well, don't you have anything to say to your old 'friends'?" he then slammed her into the tree behind her.  
  
"What do you want Maximoff or should Ah say what do ya'll want?" The rest of the Brother Hood came up behind Pietro and surrounded her.  
  
"Like Pietro said, we just wanna talk mainly about why you left. So, why did you leave Rogue?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Rogue saw Lance leaning against a nearby tree. He was looking straight into her eyes as if he could find the answers there. Rogue jerked out of Pietro's grasp and leaned against the tree. She looked at the people who surrounded her. She made her face a mask of stone and her heart a block of ice before she replied and when she did her eyes were just as stone cold as her emotions.  
  
"To get away from your screwed up dumb asses but mostly it was the money. Xavier had more n' you. Wait, don't tell me you thought Ah actually cared?" she smiled then started to laugh, "Please! If you really believed Ah cared you're dumber than Ah thought!" she continued to laugh and laugh. When she had stopped she walked straight past Pietro and out of the encasing circle. Once again stoic she stopped five feet from them and said, "Stay away from me. If you don', Ah'll kill you." She walked away never looking back.  
  
"Damn her! She's such a bitch! How could she do this after all we've been through as a team? Damn it, I'm gonna teach her a lesson." Pietro was running after Rogue but before her could catch her, Scott stopped him.  
  
"Stop right there Maximoff!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't Rogue's little watch dog. Come to pick a fight or are you just following Rogue like the little, lost puppy that you are?"  
  
"Be quiet Maximoff! I didn't come here to fight you I came to warn you. Stay away from Rogue. She's on our team now and if you come near her again I'll make sure you disappear. No one will care if you do disappear anyway."  
  
"Why so protective Cykes? It's not like you care."  
  
"That's not the point. She's with us now not you, so back off."  
  
"Just try and make me, Summers." Pietro ran off towards the school building leaving Scott to eat his dust.  
  
Scott just stood there and looked in the direction Pietro had run off to and then to the direction Rogue had gone. He contemplated going after her but then decided that it wasn't worth the time. She was on "his" team and that's all that counted. As long as they could keep recruiting then they could keep on fighting, other wise, he could give a shit about her.  
  
I'm extremely sorry. This chapter pretty much sucked. I need help people!! Oh well, I'll work on it. N-E- ways, please read and review or send me an email at deathsshadow000@yahoo.com 


End file.
